Embracing Darkness
by Drekk
Summary: Kyuubi is free and Naruto goes to hell and that is all I am saying. AU. OOC. crossover but I wont tell with what
1. Chapter 1

Embracing Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion.

Prologue

Tsunade was standing above the gates of Konoha looking down the main path waiting and hoping. Ever since the team had left to retrieve Sasuke she had been watching that gate and now was the time they had planned to return if they were successful. Tsunade watched as a small spot on the horizon grew steadily larger till the team was visible. She yelled for the medics to move out and assist them inside as she herself moved passed the gates and welcomed them back. She was surprised to see a grim looking Kakashi and Sasuke. Tsunade began to glance about expecting to have an energetic loud mouth blonde Shinobi bragging about his work.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi was about to answer when a high pitched scream was heard. Looking back behind Tsunade everybody saw Sakura and Ino along with the rest of the Sasuke fan club starring at the injured gennin. Sakura and Ino moved past everybody else and stood next to the Uchia.

"What happened Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while Ino only nodded also wanting to know.

"I got in a fight with Naruto and lost." Sasuke admitted softly.

Sakura and Ino hesitated for just a second before the started yelling and screaming about the many ways they were going to kill Naruto for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun. When they started to look around they noticed that he wasn't there. They looked at Tsunade who in turn nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi raised his right arm as did Sasuke.

Their arms were coated in crimson like substance.

Tsunade felt all her fears return to her as she recognized the fluid.

Blood.

Naruto's Blood if she was understanding what it was they were trying to tell her. Sakura and Ino just stared at them until Sasuke realized they weren't getting it. "We killed him."

Sakura and Ino just stared at them then Sakura looked surprised. Ino turned to Sakura and spoke. "Why would Naruto try and take on Sasuke-kun he was no match for him." Kakashi and Sasuke just stared at the pink haired girl. There jaws hit the floor when the rest of the Sasuke fan club nodded their heads in agreement.

While this was happening an ANBU was maintaining a watch just in case the sound village tried once more to capture Sasuke when he saw something approaching. He felt fear well up in him when the figure came into view. Quickly forming the hand signs he vanished in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared behind Tsunade. "Hokage-sama there is something approaching from the same direction the Uchia and his rescuers came."

Tsunade turned to the still open gate and gestured for the ANBU members to prepare in case of an attack. However when the figure came into view Tsunade felt her heart seize. Stumbling towards them was a hunched figure wearing an orange and red suit.

She paused and tears began to course down her cheeks. Naruto was slowly walking towards them the ANBU who were guarding the gate stepped aside as Tsunade ran past them and grabbed a hold of the injured gennin careful to avoid the two holes that were placed clean through him. The rest of the village gathered at the gate but not walking any further out Sasuke and Kakshi stared at the young boy who was being held by the Hokage.

Tsunade couldn't do anything but hold him close as she cried over him. She couldn't understand how he was able to move let alone walk with the two massive holes in his body. The smaller of the two holes had been run through were his heart would have been and the largest of the two was she paused and began to get worried the second one had destroyed the seal that contained Kyuubi. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "kaa-san is that you?'

Tsunade felt her heart break. "Yes my little Naruto, I'm here."

Naruto smiled and she could tell that the last of his life was leaving him his body shook one lat time before becoming still once more. She reached up and placed a hand over his eyes and with a sob closed his now lifeless eyes before placing him gently back down. As she stood one of the villagers cried out. "is the demon dead?"

However before she could reprimand him someone else did and it was the one person no one expected. Everyone stepped back as the villager gave a soft gurgle as the sword was removed from his chest. Iruka stepped forward. "Anyone else want to call Naruto a demon?"

Tsunade smiled until she felt a large amount of chakra being emitted from behind her leaping towards the gates she spun in midair and landed in a battle stance prepared for an assault. However the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. Naruto's body was glowing as two figures made entirely of chakra emerged. The smaller of the two was made entirely out of a light blue chakra while the other was made out of a crimson chakra. As she watched the blue chakra began to solidify into the form of Naruto Tsunade began to worry if the blue was Naruto that meant that the red was. The red began to solidify as well but not in the form of a fox but that of a young woman. Her blood red Kimono fit her like a glove and the nine red tails like that of a fox could be seen along with her fox like ears. She turned and looked down at the form of Naruto before smiling at him.

Tsunade could only watch as the two embraced and began to laugh. Their laughter was cut off by a strong bone chilling wind blowing through the clearing. Tsunade had never felt this cold before in her life and a quick glance back told her that she wasn't the only one affected by this wind. When she looked back towards the two chakra personas before her she saw a figure appearing behind them. When the figure came into sight Tsunade felt her heart seize.

The Shingami was here.

The Shingami held out its hands to the two figures however when Kyuubi took it Naruto did not. The Shingami looked directly at Naruto who beckoned him to lean down. The Shingami may be the god of death but he was here to collect a pure soul so of course he could listen to a last request as long as it was reasonable.

Leaning down the Shingami listened to Naruto's request before pulling back a little shocked by the request. This was something that had never been requested of him before but it was a reasonable request. Looking once more at Naruto as if to ask if he was sure Naruto nodded and smiled to wards Kyuubi who was looking really nervous. Before she could react the Shingami ran its hand into her and began to pull. Kyuubi convulsed and collapsed as the hand was withdrawn holding what looked like a ball of red chakra. Kyuubi looked up and began to shack her head as the Shingami ran the ball of red chakra into Naruto.

The blue chakra form of Naruto reappeared and began to waver as the red energy began to infuse with the blue chakra. The blue chakra turned into a pitch black color that seemed to absorb the light around him before the black chakra seeped back into the body of Naruto which was then grabbed by the Shingami who vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Tsunade turned to the only figure left in the clearing. Standing up she walked over to the young woman and heard her crying. She gentle placed a hand on the young womans back and felt the jolt of surprise race through the figure at her feet. The crying stopped and the woman stumbled slightly to her feet. Tsunade stared at the person in front of her. She looked just like the Kyuubi figure made of red chakra did except her hair, ears, and tails were white and she was wearing a pure white Kimono. "What just happened?" Tsunade asked.

The person choked a bit the blurted it out. "Naruto made a deal with Shingami if I was given a new life free of my sins he would take my place in hell as the bearer of my sins." With that Kyuubi began to cry again. Tsunade could not do anything but try and comfort the distraught woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Embracing Darkness

Ch 1

The death of sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto never have never will.

Five years had passed since the night Naruto died. Sasuke had finally been released from his confinement to the joy of the masses. Tsunade became more distant to the village since the welcomed her sons murders back with parties and celebration while saying her son was a demon. Jiryia had finally returned to the village but not for the reason the council wanted. Jiryia was seriously pissed off at the death of Naruto.

The one major inident occurred a few days after Naruto's death when a group of villagers and a couple of chunnins attacked Kyuubi as she left the Hokage's tower. The end result was not pretty. As soon as she started molding chakra her tails appeared and quickly dispatched all of her attackers. Since then when ever Kyuubi was upset or very emotional her tails would appear. Only one tail remained constantly and she kept it wrapped about her middle.

Tsunade was looking out her window watching the sun set trying desperately to avoid the overwhelming amount of paperwork when there was a knock on her door. She sighed figuring it was another cowardly council member here to try and "persuade" her to order Kyuubi's death.

"Come in."

The door opened and to her surprise her aide steeped in and was accompanied by an ANBU officer. The ANBU stepped forward and removed his cat mask and Tsunade saw that whatever happened to him was not going to be easy to explain.

Reaching in to a drawer of her desk she pulled out one of her sake bottles and handed it to him which he took and with a nod of thanks took a deep drink. He placed the bottle back down and moved to the window and gazed out at the sunset.

"Hokage-sama we found a sound nin today. She was running through the trees in a blind panic screaming her head off. At first we thought it was a trap however when we got a closer look at her we saw that she was covered in blood. WE stopped her and demanded to know what was going on." He paused here and took another drink from the bottle.

"She begged us to protect her. WE asked why we would need to protect her. She told us that she was being hunted by something. We asked if she was being hunted by sound hunter nin. She told us no she was being hunted by whatever destroyed the sound village." Tsunade sat up at this the ANBU nodded.

"We didn't believe her at first so we told her to prove it. If it was true we would protect her. So she led us back to the sound village." The ANBU once more stopped and took a swig from the bottle. "And what we found I will never forget."

FLASHBACK

The Two Jounnins were leading the group while the cat masked man followed behind the sound girl. Looking about he noticed that ther was no sound from the surrounding forest. He glanced up and saw a pillar of smoke rising from further ahead.

When they stepped out of the forest directly in front of the main gates the Jounnins felt there jaws drop at the sight of the massive gates. More like the remains of the massive gates. Only the wood where the hinges were located was all that was left of the wooden defense. Stepping through the wreckage they saw limbs and other body parts lying everywhere. The sound girl was holding onto the cat masked ANBU with all of her might. He didn't blame her; this place was a war zone. Walking further into the village they began to see less and less body parts and bigger and bigger blood smears. Whatever did this was immensely powerful.

Peering into one of the buildings they saw a bunch of candles sitting around a strange design on the floor. Words were written in blood on the walls. When they reached the center of the village they saw that where the Hokages tower should have been there was only a smoking pile of rubble. They were about to leave when something moved in the darkness between two buildings. Quickly his team had reacted jumping onto the roof they pursued the shadow leaving the sound girl behind.

It wasn't until they heard the scream did they realize that they had messed up. Rushing back as quickly as possible they caught a quick glimpse as something pulled the struggling girl into one of the nearby buildings. Just as they were about to enter there was a scream as the girl came flying out of the building. She collided against the building across the street and lay still her eyes open and accusing the men who she begged to protect her and her she lay her body ripped open as blood and her entrails spilled onto the street.

END FLASHBACK

Tsunade couldn't fault the man he did what he thought was right but she could tell this was going to haunt him for a long time. Standing up she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder he glanced back at her and she smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing this information to me I will give you and your team the rest of the week off." The man nodded stepped back and composed himself once more bowed and quickly walked out.

Shizune walked in and made her way to Tsunade. "What is going on?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I need to speak with Kyuubi before I talk to anyone."

Shizune nodded and quickly left to summon the once demon fox.

It was late when the council assembled they let their complaints be known as they grumbled. Tsunade ignored them as she took her place. Once the room became quiet she stood. "I have just received news that the sound village has been completely destroyed. And the threat of Orochimaro is at an end."

The room was silent before Hiashi stood. "Who is responsible for this?"

"I don't know, but whatever did destroy the sound wiped out all of the nins and civilians with extreme brutality."

Dozu stood up. "What do you mean by brutality?"

Tsunade calmly lifted a scroll detailing the ANBU's report and read it aloud for them to hear. As she finished reading the scroll she saw most of the council began to pail.

"What could have done that?" Tsunade didn't know who asked but she answered none the less.

"I didn't know so I asked our resident expert on strange things in case she knew." The council nodded at the mention of Kyuubi who was Tsunade's advisor on strange happenings.

Hiashi spoke again. "And what pray tell did the demon say?"

"Kyuubi questioned the men who gave me this report and I have spoken with her at length and what she has told me is not good. She has told me exactly what caused the destruction of the sound village and frankly I am terrified. If the forces that destroyed the sound attack us we will not stand any chance against them. I have taken her suggestion and have let her call the other demon containers here."

The council began to yell at once and Tsunade decided that since they were to stupid to listen she would not waste her time moving away from the table she made her way to the door. Hiashi bellowed for silence which he was given. "Tsunade was the threat so grave that you would feel the need to call the other demon containers to aide us. If it is what exactly are we facing?"

Tsunade paused at the door and glanced back. "She told me that these creatures that destroyed the sound are demons but unlike the demons we have faced these demons are the warriors of hell itself." The council members just stared at her as she calmly walked out.

Kyuubi was literally dancing on her feet as Tsunade entered her office. Tsunade stared at her demon advisor before laughing. Kyuubi stopped and glared at her. "what's so funny?"

Tsunade waved her hand. "Nothing, you just reminded me of Naruto when he used to dance like that." Kyuubi grinned then she started to giggle.

After a few moments they settled down and Tsunade leaned forward. "Kyuubi why are the demons of hell attacking earth?"

Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but when I was in charge of them it was unheard of for those particular demons to cross over whoever is doing this must have a lot of power to pull a warrior demon over."

Kyuubi paused for a moment then a puzzled look crossed her face. "However there is one other possibility that I don't want to think about." Tsunade leaned forward a bit.

"I am worried that these demons aren't being summoned but being sent here."

Tsuande settled back into her chair. "We assumed that they are being summoned but if they are being sent. This could be very, very bad for us."

Kyuubi only nodded.

…

On the other side of Konoha several men were working in the sewers trying to find a rupture in a water main. It wasn't a great job but it paid well and they didn't mind it much. One of the men was watching his partner work while holding the light allowing his buddy to have his hands free. The third member of the crew was inspecting the line a bit further down to make sure no other leaks were appearing. "Hey Rissho move the light a little higher will ya."

Rissho moved the light a little higher and Shison went back to sealing the pipe. Both were abruptly interrupted by a loud splash from further down the tunnel. Shison stopped working as Rissho aimed the light down the tunnel to where Hetai was working.

There was no sign of him. Rissho walked a couple of steps towards the spot Hetai had just been in. Rissho was a little scared since there was no branching tunnels here just one long tunnel the nearest branch was a couple of meters further down. He shinned his light around hoping to spot something to tell him what had happened.

He did find something. Bending down he lifted what remained of Hetai's light from the water turning he shown the light on the lamp and gazed back at Shison. Shison was crawling as fast as he could towards the ladder and the pool of light descending into the tunnel leaving a confused looking Rissho.

Shison was not a man to startle or scare easily in all of his years working in the tunnels he had never been as scared as he was now. When Rissho had turned he saw something reflected in the light for only a second but that second had told him all he needed to know. Rissho turned slowly when he heard something step behind him.

"Hetai you fucking basta. . . ." His mouth quit working as he faced the thing behind him. He didn't even have the chance to scream as the creature slammed a massive claw into him. The last thing he saw was the tunnel wall rushing to greet him then darkness.

….

Shison reached the ladder and was nearly to the top when he heard the wet smacking sound of Rissho's body colliding with the wall, Struggling up the last few feet he grasped at the lip of the sewer opening and pulled himself out into the light. With a sigh of relief he paused.

His sigh turned into a scream when he felt something grab his legs and pull.

….

Gai and Lee had just finished a quick jog around Konoha and where on their way to a team meeting when they heard the scream. Reacting they made a mad dash towards the scream just as Shison was about to disappear below street level Gai slid to a stop and quickly grabbed the mans flailing hand.

He didn't waist time spouting his speech of youth right now something was pulling this civilian back down and Gai would be damned before he let go. Bracing his feet a strange game of tug-o-war began between Gai and the thing pulling Shison back into the well. Realizing that they were evenly matched Gai quickly unlocked the first gate hoping to gain an advantage here. As he felt his body began to grow stronger he felt the body began to move towards the surface. He made a decision and pulled even harder since the worst the man would suffer was a few strained or broken joins which could be fixed.

What did happen Gai and Lee will never forget. Gai won the match and as the upper body came into view Gai's triumphant smirk vanished as he caught sight of what was holding the man back.

Gray and decaying the massive creature was slowly eating the poor worker it had already consumed half of the body and with a savage twist it let it's jaws clamp shut severing the two half's before falling out of sight. Gai who suddenly didn't have the creatures resistance fell backwards and the upper part of the worker was flung a couple of feet back where it lay in it's death throws as entrails spilled out onto the street in an ever expanding pool of blood.

…

Tsunade slowly approached the spot where Gai was sitting the villagers had quickly summoned her when they saw what was left of one of their own. Tsunade glanced quickly at the blood stained sheet covering the upper half of the body she quickly moved to put Gai between her and the pool of blood.

Gai was still starring at the hole leading into the sewer since no one would get close enough to close it. Lee was still standing their in shock at what he had seen. Tsunade was still trying to figure out what would scare these two so badly that they were no longer yelling the dreaded spring time of youth speech. Kyuubi made her way towards Gai and quickly knelt down beside him. Tsunade looked questioningly at the white haired woman.

"I think he has seen one of the warrior demons." She stated simply as she glanced back at Tsunade.

That was when a massive explosion erupted near the wall of the village. Tsunade and Kyuubi glanced quickly in that direction before rushing off towards the explosion.

…

Kakashi was standing all be it a bit shakily. He glanced back at the other ANBU who was holding his bleeding arm from where the thing had bit him. They both looked up as Tsunade and Kyuubi appeared in from of the still smoking crater.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she glanced into the hole at the badly burned …thing.

Kakashi glanced about. "We were patrolling down the line hoping to pick up a trail or something when this thing crawled out of one of the sewer openings. We ordered it to stop but the thing turned and launched some sort of fire attack at us."

Kyuubi looked surprised. "Was it a ball of fire that glowed bright red and exploded on contact with something putting out a lot of smoke?"

Kakashi stared at her before nodding. Kyuubi jumped down into the hole and picked up the still smoking corpse. Kakashi grimaced slightly when she picked up the bloody corpse. She climbed back out of the hole still holding the corpse in front of her. Beckoning the others to follow her she made her way back to where Gai was sitting. She walked in front of him and held the corpse out to him.

"Is that what you saw?"

Gai looked at the body and shook his head. "No the beast that did this was much bigger."

Kyuubi nodded and quickly summoning a ball of fire in her hands incinerated the corpse. "This is bad."

Tsunade glanced at the pile of ash. "Explain."

Kyuubi looked back at the hole. "What Kakashi killed was an imp a simple soldier demon if I am thinking of the same creature Gai saw then we have a hell knight loose under Konoha."

Kakashi stepped forward. "What is a hell knight?"

Kyuubi looked at him with a small smile gracing her lips. "Well to put it simple, an imp is a gennin in the ranks of hell a hell knight is about high level chunnin or low level junnin. There are many powerful demons out there but the ones your most likely to encounter are Hell knights and imps. They work in ambush tactics and depending upon weather they are being summoned or sent will depict how they ambush their targets."

Gai and Lee watched as the medic nins took a look at the ANBU's bite. When Kyuubi saw this she reacted faster than anyone thought went through a flurry of hand seals and the ANBU was engulfed in a column of fire. Kakashi and Gai grabbed her and threw her as hard as they could against the nearest wall only to see her place her feet against it and flip midair landing on her feet. Several other ANBU's pulled their swords free and faced Kyuubi.

Their charge was halted by a deep roar that reverberated through the street. There was a brilliant flash of light from the sewer opening and then silence. The ANBU were unsure who the greater threat was.

"That's enough drop your weapons." Tsunade's voice rang out clear and true to anybody who disobeyed was going to find a painful end.

The ANBU quickly sheathed their weapons but they refused to back away from Kyuubi. Tsunade pushed past them. "Kyuubi may I ask why you killed him."

"He was already dead. The bite of an imp infects its victim with a toxin that slowly turns him into a zombie for the lack of a better word they will retain all their abilities but they have no fear and will attack anything. That is one of the tactics I used when I ruled hell. I would send a swarm of imps into the target village and let them infect all of the civilians and nins they could and then I just let the cannon fodder do the dirty work."


End file.
